Wrongfully Accused
by KHSsSoccerGurl
Summary: A new cell mate has just joined Allenville Penitentiary. Apparently she’s been wrongfully accused, and the male population is taking advantage of her, especially the guards. Adult language and content.
1. Welcome

**For all of you out there, I do not own the Longest Yard or any characters in it except for my own. Thanks.**

**Summary- A new cell mate has just joined Allenville Penitentiary. Apparently she's been wrongfully accused, but be warned; she's not one to be messed with.**

**AN: I'm not sure if it's Allenville Penitentiary or not so if it's not just ignore the name.**

Chapter One- Welcome

6 fuckin years in the FBI, working my ass off for the government and this is how they treat me. Who the fuck do they think they are? Yes I 'm pretty pissed off. My name is Evelyn Jackson, about 5'4, red hair, 115 lbs, athletic build thanks to the FBI training; I was recently convicted of 3 very serious crimes, double murder, assault on an officer, possession of illegal drugs.

They gave me 30 years without a trial, ouch would think that a former officer of the law would get a fair trial, but no everyone thinks that I'm guilty. Honestly, who wouldn't? I mean my prints were everywhere, not that anyone took in the thought that it was my HOUSE! Of course my prints would be all over MY stuff!

Well there's nothing I can do about it now, I'm sitting on an uncomfortable bus with guards looking at my breasts every second. Allenville Penitentiary, that name sounds so familiar, I think I saw it on ESPN 2 or something, oh well. Pulling up to the gates, 'holy shit, this place looks horrible! Worse than any prison I've ever seen before.'

"Time to get off the bus sweetie" a guard said coming towards me. He grabbed my arm more forcefully than needed. I stood up and not a second later I felt a hand grabbing my ass.

I turned around suddenly, "What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed at him. He moved his face closer to mine. "You'd better get used to it sweet cheeks" he smirked and pushed me forward.

I was taking my last step out of the bus when I felt a hand push me forward, and with my hands and ankles being chained I couldn't grab a hold of anything and I hit the dusty ground hard.

I started coughing and holding my stomach trying to regain my breath that was knocked out of me. I started making my way up when I saw a pair of boots not 3 inches from my head.

I didn't want to look but I couldn't help myself. My eyes swept the figure in front of me slowly until I got to the face. I couldn't really see his face because of the sun but from the look of him he did not look pleasant.

Two arms were wrapped around my stomach lifting me into the air. "Her name is Evelyn Jackson, came here from the state." The guard told the man standing in front of me.

"My, she sure is a pretty one, I'm sure everyone will like her here." I heard the man say. I looked up, but he turned before I could see his face.

The guard pushed me forward and I made my grand entrance to the penitentiary.

As I looked at all the convicts and guards with their guns in hand I noticed something that was a little out of the ordinary. Well I could believe no female convicts, but no female guards?

Not even in the tower, hopefully the secretary was a female or I am going to go out of my mind here.

As I walked through the halls, I caught glimpses of the officer in front of me, I can tell now that he is going to be trouble.

I continued to walk with the guard still holding my arm like it was going to run away from him. There was already a bruise forming most likely.

We arrived at a door that read "Warden Alexander" apparently there had been a change in wardens in the past 4 months. "The warden will be right with you" a quiet older lady stated.

'Thank God a female, I guess I'm not going to go insane.' I smiled. The door opened and in we walked. There was a man standing by the window, he looked young from his facial features, then he turned.

"ERIK?" I said loudly. "If you two would please wait outside while we talk for moment that would be great." He said glancing at the guards.

"So this was your new and improved line of work. You said you were going into real estate!" I angrily whispered.

"Hello Evelyn, it's pretty ironic to see you here. Last time I saw you, you had a gun pointed at me and you kept telling to get to, what was it 'get the fuck away from me you insane bastard' hmm?" he smirked.

"You, you set me up, you…" before I could finish there was sudden pain in my stomach. I cowered towards the floor gasping for breath. "You see Eve, after I quit the agency there was a job opening right here at Allenville Penitentiary, and I took it. After that night we shared, I couldn't just forget about you and when you turned on me, I needed to see you again and now I have you in my control again." He smiled as he came closer to me.

"You fuckin betrayed me, how could I have not known you would do it again." I looked down, but quickly looked at him as he moved towards me; with instinct I gradually began stepping backwards still holding my stomach.

"Oh, now dear Evelyn how could you say that? I thought you cared about me." He backed me into a corner and pressed his body against mine. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head, with as much muscle he had on him I was in no condition to fight him off.

He lowered his head so our lips were close but not touching. "I know you think about that night, I try to forget it myself but I just can't get the picture of you out of my head. You never came back, and now you have no where else to go." He smirked and he let go of me. He turned and went to his desk.

"Knauer" he said rather loudly. The man came in and awaited his orders. "Take her to cell 27." He said rather happily. I gave his a quizzical look before the man grabbed my arm.

"Oh and don't forget to fully welcome Miss Evelyn to Allenville prison." He smiled. "Oh, I won't" the man replied.

Not 10 steps I had taken out of the office and around a corner did the bigger guard of the two grab my ass. "What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Now, now calm down miss, we don't want any trouble around here." The guard said to me as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

I thought fast and suddenly head-butted him in the nose, hearing a loud crack he let go of my arm and I began to move backwards.

But the other guard, 'Knauer, I think' made his way toward me. He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall and pushed his body against mine, rather harder then needed.

"Now that was not a good idea." He said bluntly as he kept his body planted there.

"You little bitch, you're gonna pay for that!" The other guard yelled behind Knauer. "Dunham chill, I'm sure she didn't mean it. After all she is are guest here." He smiled. "And we need to make her as comfortable here as possible."

He let go of me and forcefully led me to my cell. When we got there it actually didn't look quite bad, I had my own sink and mirror but no toilet or shower. "Um when do I get to use the restroom and shower?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, your cell is right next to our locker room for our football team, and you will be using our facilities." Knauer smiled.

My eyes grew 10 times wider. The guards just laughed as they shoved me into the cell and locked the sliding door. "Have fun sweet cakes, oh and we'll be watching." Dunham chuckled as he left me and Knauer alone.

"Just make yourself at home; all of the convicts are on the other side of the building. Breakfast is at 7 but you can always eat with us in our lounge." He hinted.

"I'll pass. Isn't it time for you to go now?" I said sarcastically.

"You're gonna wish you changed your mind once you get into that cafeteria with those animals." He glared.

"Last thing I heard, those 'animals' beat you and the other guards in a football game. How embarrassing." I smiled.

He glared at me once more then he hit the bars and walked away.

"Well, that was a good move, make all the guards pissed at you." I sighed. I laid down on my bed and looked out the window with bars for who knows how long, until I finally went to sleep.

I hope you liked this chapter and please review and help me out!


	2. Proposition

Chapter 2 Proposition

**Hey, Thanks to all of those who are reading. Sorry about how long I am taking with this story, school started so I'll try and find time to write more but stick with me! This chappy will be kinda short cuz I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Don't forget to review!**

Bang! I awoke to a guard stick hitting my cell bars. "Wakey, wakey, eggs n' bakey" an unfamiliar guard laughed as he opened my cell. "Time to get up princess, its 7 o'clock and time to eat breakfast" He smiled.

I slowly got up, noticing no movement from him to leave me alone, "can I have some privacy here? I need to change." I said angrily.

"Sorry hun, the Warden doesn't want me to leave you alone since he knows what your capable of doing." He smirked

"Fine…" I huffed turning around. I grabbed a clean shirt and took off my dirty one. _'Thank God for sports bras'_ I thought to myself. When I was done I turned around to see the guard smiling. "Was that a good show for ya?" I asked sarcastically.

"You could do better" he smiled.

"Asshole." I said as I walked passed him and out in the hallway.

"Actually its Malloy, asshole is Knauer." He stated.

"Well I do agree with you there." I laughed.

He led me to the convict cafeteria. "You can still turn back and join the rest of us in the lounge." He whispered.

"I'm fine," I replied as I stepped forward into the lion's den. It was quite noisy but when everyone noticed I was in the room it quickly became silent. I confidently walked to towards the line, got my food and made my way towards an empty table silence was still the current issue but suddenly someone stood up in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Paul Crewe" he said sticking out his hand.

"Evelyn Jackson, but you can call me Eve." I smiled and took it.

"Would you care to join us?" glancing at the table he was sitting at.

"Sure," I said as I sat down next to Paul.

"Hey guys this is Eve. This is Megget, Deacan, Battle, we call him cheeseburger Eddy, and Switowski." He explained pointing to the each guy.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"So what are you in for? I mean for a girl to be put in this place, she must have done something really bad." Megget asked.

"Actually the warden, used to be my partn…, well I knew him really well and then he went crazy and now I've been accused of some really bad shit." I said.

"Ah, all the wardens have some personal reason for bringing one of us here." Battle stated.

"Ooo, I wouldn't mind some of that ass" a cell mate says as he walks by and gives me a little kiss motion with his lips.

"He did not just do that, I'm not gonna be the prison bitch. Not in a gay way or anything." I say and a couple of the guys smirk and Paul whispers something into my ear.

I stand up and make my way to the trash can to throw my napkin away, and walk over to the guy that made the comment at me.

He looks up at me, "I knew you couldn't resist." He grabs my pocket a little.

"Oh, there is something that I couldn't resist to do," I lean in almost to kiss him but I grab his food tray and jerk my head back and slam the tray into his face. Beans and corn go everywhere and a fight breaks out. I feel someone grab me around the hips and pull me away from the fight. I look up to see Megget, he smiles down at me as we make our way back to our table.

Suddenly, someone yells "hornets nest!" and I am forced to the ground under Megget. I'm not sure what happened, but all I could hear was the sound of little pellets bouncing all over the place and sudden silence.

"Eve!" I hear my name being called and a quick movement and moan above me.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled up off the ground and into the arms of Knauer. In self defense I punch him in the stomach, and he lets go. I back away slowly, surprised at what I had just did, only to be grabbed by another guard.

Knauer recovers quickly and walks up to me. He leans in a few inches in front of my face and whispers, "that was not the best decision, but I'll punish you later when were alone."

He steps back, "Eve, the warden told me to retrieve you, and now I can see why he likes you so much, come on." He takes hold of my arm and pushes me in front of him.

"Where are you taking her?" I hear Paul yell.

"None of your damn business!" a guard yells back. I'm ushered forcefully through the doors and into the hallway.

When we near the end of the hallway I am suddenly punched in the stomach, I cower to the floor in pain.

"Awe did I hurt you?" Knauer whispers as he pulls me off the ground and we continue to walk. "I think I can handle her from here guys." He nods to the other guards.

We walk a few more yards when we reach the wardens office. Apparently the nice secretary is out to lunch, _'great all alone'_.

Knauer knocks on the door, "come in" we hear and Knauer opens the door.

"Ah my Eve, I heard all about the ruckus you made in the cafeteria. Quite impressive I must say, but I do have a proposition I want to run by you…"

**I thought that might seem like a good place to stop for now so I can think a little more about the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Showers

Chapter 3 Showers

**Sorry it's been a while. I'm trying to write some of a different story every night. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

"And what proposition would that be?" I asked suspiciously.

"What would say if I said I could get you outta here within a year?" he smiled.

"I'm listening, go on."

"Well there are a few inmates that, well to be very blunt, they just don't like me," "That's believable," I interrupted.

He paused for a moment, "As I was saying, they don't like me and I hear that Paul Crewe is the little leader of this group. I've heard that they are contracting a plot against me. I don't know what it is, but I will soon find out… with your help."

"Erik you know how bad of an actress I am, I couldn't pull this off." I complained.

"Eve, you were the best in our squad. Better than all of the guys that were drama majors in college." He pleaded. "I mean, you don't have to do this, there's always the choice of spending 30 more years here with me. And I heard Knauer has taking a liking as well, you know, he spent an hour in the bathroom last night alone with your criminal record." He smirked.

I cowered in disgust, _'gross, an hour, looking at my picture.'_ "Ok, what exactly do I have to do?"

"I'm glad you asked." He smiled.

Back at the cafeteria,

"You think she's alright?" Megget asks Paul.

"I hope so," was all his reply.

"Oh, there she is!" Switowski yelled.

They walked up to me, "So what happened?" they all questioned.

As we made our way out into the courtyard, I told them that the warden just needed me for some information that was incorrect on my record. They all seemed to believe me, but Paul, he just smiled.

As the time went by, the guys started telling me what had happened in the last couple of years. About the humiliating football game was, for the guards. I got a kick outta that story.

When the horn sounded, we all headed in. The sun was setting and it was so beautiful. I heard footsteps come from behind me. "Hey," Paul said.

"Hey," was my reply.

"You didn't really think I'd buy that bull about just getting information out of the warden's office now did you?" he laughed.

"I was hoping you did." I confessed.

"So what really happened." He said looking into my eyes.

I couldn't help but stare back into those beautiful eyes. "I... I... I can't tell you…" I steered my eyes to the ground below. There was a moment of silence.

"He said something about a plot, didn't he?" he jumped in.

"How…how did…" I began. "Did I know? Well ever since I made fun of him about, well that I cant tell you," he laughed, "but he put me in solitary, and ever since that he thinks that I'm plotting against him. Weird if you ask me."

"Really? He made it sound so horrible, but apparently you're not plotting something against him." I stated.

"Well don't tell him that just yet, I want him to keep guessing. If he asks you, just tell him that you've almost got something. Change it up a little." He smirked. "You wanna head on in; I think Knauer will be mad if you're out here with me."

We made our way in, unfortunately, there we a pair of blue eyes following my every move.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I made my way to my cell that actually wasn't too far from where the rest of the inmates were. When I got into my room, I decided that I might want to take a shower, but later though. Mainly because the only shower is the locker room down the hall. I'll just wait until everyone is asleep, or at least everyone dangerous is asleep.

3 hours had passed, when I got fed up with feeling gross. So I got all of my stuff and headed down to the locker room. Apparently Eric felt a little trust between us because my cell door has been unlocked, and I don't have escorts to take me everywhere.

But anyways, I slowly walk into the locker room. I creep as quietly as a can to the shower area. _'Wow, really open area. They must have so much fun in there._' I laugh. I begin to strip and put my clothes within vision and I turn on the water. _'Wow, water has never felt this good before!'_

I continue to wash myself when what do you know, I hear the door start to open. I quickly turn off the faucet and grab a towel and my clothes. I quietly make my way to the back of the shower area and duck behind a shower wall.

I wait a minute as I hear footsteps getting closer. I peek out from my hiding spot and see nothing. _'That's weird.'_ (A.N. You know how in almost every movie, the mysterious man suddenly appears right behind you, well this story is a big rip off of that. HAHA)

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." The one man I did not want to see, like ever. I stand up, with the towel wrapped around me. I turn to see the smiling face of Knauer. I notice that he's wearing a wife beater and some shorts. Not a bad look I might add.

He catches me looking, "you like what you see?" he smiles.

"No, I've seen better." I stutter and start walking backward.

"Really, are you sure?" he asked starting to walk towards me, looking me up and down.

"Yea, I think I would be sure for something like that." I tried to stay confident, but he could see right through me, and he used to his advantage.

He kept smiling, nothing else, just smiling. I tried to look confident until I backed into a wall. With this opportunity, he smoothly slid up to me, trapping me against the wall hard.

I let out an "Umpf" as he neared his face toward me.

"Are you sure now?" he asked as he pressed up against me.

I was starting to loose my grip on my towel because of his force. I tried to pull my other arm to help conceal my body, but he just held my hand to the side. It wasn't long before he reached up and grabbed my other hand.

I struggled, "No, I don't think so Knauer." I stated sternly.

He just gave me his famous smirk and grabbed my hand harder and put it down by my side. The towel was still there but now his body was the only thing holding it up. I started to get very scared.

He guided my hands above me where he captured them in one hand. Now if you don't think I fought this, you have something coming to you. "Knauer, don't you dare. You know what will happen if you even try this. Can you say the warden?" I asked.

"Actually I can, and you wanna know the funny thing. Crewe isn't the one plotting against the warden, it's me." He smiled and then took my lips forcefully but gently into his.

**OOOO Cliffy, tell me what you think!!!!! REVIEWS are greatly appreciated!!!!**


	4. Nothing Happened?

Chapter 4 Nothing Happened?

I awoke to sunlight. "How did I get here? Did last night actually happen? Oh god I hope not"

I started to get up from my bed, when a note slipped off of me and onto the floor. It read:

_Last night was great, didn't have much time but we'll have a lot of time soon._

_Love _

_K_

'Oh, God, just shoot me now!' I thought to myself. I swung my feet over the side and looked at the door. "Damn" 'Locked again'. I got up and walked to the sink and looked into the mirror.

"What am I doing here? If you're listening up there, I could use a little help." I whispered.

Suddenly I heard the horn sound and my cell unlocked. A guard soon stood in the doorway, "You've got a visitor." He said sternly.

I followed him to the visiting area. I sat down in the seat in the middle of the room surrounded by walls. Whoever was visiting sure had privacy set up for us.

A knock at the door…

As soon as I saw him, I instantly knew something was up.

"Jason, what are you doing here? How did you get in?" I whispered in a hush tone.

"First of all, you're in danger. Second, I told the guard I was your boyfriend." He smiled.

"You idiot" I joked. "Wait, who did you tell you were my boyfriend?"

"Some guy named Kanter or something."

"Knauer?" He nodded.

"Oh shit." I put my head in my hands.

"What, has he done something to you?" he asked concerned.

"Truthfully, he's threatened me a few times, and I don't mean verbally." I explained.

"Shit where is he?" Jason started to get up.

"No, no, listen I don't need your help on that. Why did you really come here?"

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Ok, well Eve we're in a little bit of a pickle. The man that is plotting against the warden has also sent letters saying that he will blow up the white house. There are many other threats, but that's a major one."

I looked at him and breathed in.

"That's not all; he's also said he'll have a hostage, a female hostage." He stared at me.

"Does he mean me?" The horn sounded, ending visitation.

"We think so. So you need to watch your ass, and be careful who you trust." He said getting up. "Please be careful."

"I will." I slumped over in the chair, _'what am I gonna do?'_

"Time to go sweet cheeks" a guard said.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Webster, you better get used to me." He smirked.

"Great just another asshole," I snickered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I smiled.

He led me to the cafeteria to eat some leftover food before he took me outside.

I looked at the clock on my way out, 10:30. _'Great, it's gonna be a long day.'_

I made my way outside with the rest of the cell mates.

I found Paul and a few others playing a pick-up game of football. I walked over to them and sat on the bleachers. Megget saw me and stopped playing; he made his way over to me and sat down.

"So what's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"There's just a lot of shit and no place to put it." I smirked.

He nudged me and laughed. "Have you done something to Knauer?"

"No, why do you ask?" I said surprised.

"Well don't look now but he's glaring at you. I still have yet to see him look away. Are you sure you didn't do something to piss him off?"

"Oh shit, can I stay with you tonight?" I laughed.

He wasn't smiling, "has he touched you?"

My smile disappeared, "he's tried."

"Son of a bit..." he started to get up but I grabbed his arm and forced him down.

"Look, I can take care of myself. Plus if he tries something again, I'll go for the sweet spot." I winked at him.

"Oh! Ow! Naw girl that's too mean. But if you need to, do it."

I nodded and watched the game. "You wanna see some real talent?" he got up and ran for a pass from Paul.

He caught it mid air and dove into the end zone. I clapped and looked at Paul, who was starring right back at me. He waved with a smile on his face. I waved back and looked up at the tower Megget was referring to earlier, only to see Knauer was in fact looking at me.

I didn't look away this time; I kept my eyes glued to his. And then I did something unbelievable, I went to scratch my nose but I used my middle finger. I knew he saw it, I just smiled and turned back to the game.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be in trouble tonight." I spoke softly.

I looked around for a clock; I spotted one near the cafeteria, 1:15.

'_15 more minutes till lunch!'_ I thought excitedly.

I watched the rest of the game when the siren sounded for lunch. I waited for Paul and the others to catch up so I could walk with them.

We went through the line and sat down at our table, I sat between Switowski and Deacan. Paul and Megget were on the other side.

About 10 minutes into eating we hear the whistles blowing.

"Oh what now!?" Paul complained.

In walked Webster, Malloy, and of course Knauer, as soon as Knauer spotted me he smiled and made his way towards me.

I shook my head and turned around and continued eating.

He walked up right behind me, "Eve, get up."

I ignored him.

"Eve, get the fuck up right now" he said impatiently.

I didn't turn around.

"I said get up!" he yelled grabbing my arm and forcing me to stand.

Switowski, Paul, Megget, and Deacan all stood up with me. "Don't touch her." I heard Paul say.

"Crewe, mind your own fuckin business." Knauer pulled me out of the seat.

Deacan grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. "She's not goin anywhere."

I smiled, "Oh yes she is, the hot box" Knauer said sternly.

"Hell no!" Megget yelled.

"You can't put her in there, that's crazy." Paul insisted.

"I can, and I will" he pulled my arm again and out of reach of Deacan.

Deacan made a move forwards, but two guards held shotguns up to his chest.

I looked at the guys, "guys, I'll be fine. I've survived worse, trust me."

They looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

With one last look at Paul he gave me a nod, and I was hauled off in the hands of Knauer.

We made our way though the halls, "so who the hell was here visiting you this morning?"

He pushed me up against a wall with my hands above my head. No other guards went with us because he was taking me directly to the hot box.

He pressed into me, "No one, and he's not my boyfriend." I said sternly.

"You better be telling the truth, because you belong to me and no one else." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not a piece of property, if you hadn't noticed."

"You're my piece of property, and I can do whatever the hell I want with you."

He rubbed his lips against mine and licked my lips as he did so.

I didn't have any room to fight back, he held me firm against the wall.

I could feel his bulge coming through his pants and digging into my hip. I tried to back up further but he just pressed even harder against me.

"You like that don't you?"

"Is that a trick question?" I answered.

He smirked, "no, but I think I already know the answer." He slid his free hand down my side to my hips. He reached around a grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him, so I could feel all of him.

"If only we were in the showers again, and with no interruptions."

'_So that's what happened, someone had come in at that moment and he had to render me unconscious.'_ I thought quickly.

"If I had the time, I would fuck you here and now, but unfortunately you have a while to spend in the hot box. Unless you would rather do something else in exchange for the time, for example, you giving me a hot massage." He smirked.

I instantly knew what he meant, "I would rather go in the hot box, than to spend any more time with you."

His anger grew quickly, "Fine," he let go of me and forced me to the hot box, which was quite a distance from the rest of the facility.

When we got there, he opened the door. The smell was awful, and it looked like someone had just died in there. He pushed me in, "you can always take the alternative. No?"

I didn't say anything, "Alright then, have a fun time." He closed the door, and at that moment I had never felt more alone.

**So what did you guys think? Good…Bad… Let me know!!!! Sorry about the long update, I'm trying but with soccer in season, it's getting harder. **


	5. Rewards and Punishments

Chapter 5 Rewards and Punishment

**Sorry everyone I have been at college and I play soccer there so I haven't really had much time to write. Well I hope to be writing a little bit over the break!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!**

I could feel the blood boiling in my veins. The heat was unbearable. I began to think to myself if taking the alternative would have been a better idea. I quickly shook myself awake and opened my eyes just wide enough to see.

There was a food tray at my feet. From the looks of it some bugs had already begun their dinner. I don't know how long I had been in the box, but something tells me not long at all.

I heard the sound of a car in the distance. "Oh thank God" I said as I tried to peek through a hole in the door. As the vehicle came closer, I could barely see the outline of two people in the front seat.

I backed away from the door as the lock on it was being pulled off. The door opened, and there was Erik in all his cocky little self, with of course Knauer standing right behind him.

Erik bent down to kneel in front of me, "So I hear that you have been a bad girl."

I glared at him.

"Well, if you tell me some information, I will ask the nice captain here to let you go."

I gazed over Erik's shoulder to see Knauer glaring and shaking his head.

"Well I do know that someone in this prison is plotting against you. Whatever your beef is with Crewe, let it go. He's not the one in charge." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"What do you mean he's not plotting it? He has to be, he…" Erik looked away.

"Now that I told you some information, can I get the hell out of here?"

"Yea, Knauer grab her." He said as he got up and made his way to the car.

Knauer grabbed my arm and wrapped his other around my waist. "Quick thinking, but that was too much damn information." He whispered in my ear.

He carried me to the car and put me in back.

We were on our way back to the prison. "Erik?" I asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Can I shower in a secure location tonight?"

He looked back at me and smiled, "Why as a matter of fact yes you can. You can shower in my quarters."

"Woa, your shower? I don't think that is the smartest idea, I mean what would the other guards think if they knew that you were allowing a prisoner into your room?"

"Oh I don't think they would mind, you wouldn't mind if she did that would you Knauer?"

Knauer's hands had instantly tightened around the steering wheel and his knuckles were turning white.

"No, not at all warden. As a matter of fact I will escort her to your quarters and precisely 20 hundred hours tonight."

"That sound great Knauer." Erik said as he stepped out of the car.

My door opened and Knauer pulled me out.

I was pushed into my cell, "I will come get you in 30 minutes for dinner." Malloy said as he smiled and closed the door.

"Tonight is going to be very interesting." I said to myself.

"Yes it is."

I looked up to see Knauer, he opened the door and I quickly scurried backwards until I hit the wall.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. He stared at me for a few seconds before he made his way to me.

"That was a stupid thing you did earlier, asking the warden for protection. Ha! You really are trying to fuck me."

"What?"

"Ha ha, yea you keep angering me until one day when I completely ravish you." He smiled almost in reaching distance.

"Look Knauer nothing is going to happen between me Erik ok? I am just going to take a shower with a locked door and get the hell out of there."

He stopped right in front of me. His left arm wrapped around my waist and his right found its way to my face.

He pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. "You better hope nothing happens." With that, his lips instantly take mine.

It wasn't a forceful kiss for the first time. He was actually being gentle.

He broke apart, "Oh, I cannot wait to have you."

The next thing I know the door is being closed. And I'm standing there in total shock.

I feel my hand rising and my fingers touching the very place Knauer kissed me. _'Oh shit, I really need protection.'_


End file.
